The present disclosure relates to a mobile lighting apparatus which is easily positionable to illuminate indoor or outdoor locations. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a mobile lighting apparatus which greatly reduces noise and harmful emissions compared to conventional mobile lighting systems.
The mobile lighting apparatus of the present disclosure includes a portable frame such as a moveable trailer or skid having a light tower thereon. The light tower is moveable from a stowed position to a deployed position. A hydrogen powered fuel cell is located on the portable frame to provide electrical power to an array of the energy efficient lights located on the light tower.
Reduction of carbon dioxide and particulate matter emissions is extremely challenging for internal combustion engines. The mobile lighting apparatus of the present disclosure substantially reduces carbon dioxide emissions and particulate matter emissions compared to conventional mobile lighting systems. For example, one conventional mobile lighting system using a diesel power generator typically uses hundreds of gallons of diesel fuel each year. There are many applications for the mobile lighting apparatus of the present disclosure including providing illumination for road work, emergency roadway lighting, aircraft and airport maintenance, film industry lighting, disaster recovery, and indoor use.
With regard to the film and television industry, the mobile lighting apparatus of the present disclosure provides very quiet operation, combined with zero emissions, to allow power for the lights to be brought very close to the point-of-shoot location. This reduces the need for long power cable lines running from an offsite power generator to the lighting system. The high efficiency lights of the present disclosure improve lighting quality and control and are more durable than current HID lighting technology. The present mobile lighting apparatus supports “green” initiatives, such as those in the film and television industries, and particularly those of the Academy of Motion Pictures, Arts and Sciences.
In one illustrated embodiment of the present disclosure, a mobile lighting apparatus includes a portable frame and a fuel cell mounted on the portable frame. The fuel cell generates electrical power for the mobile lighting apparatus. The apparatus also includes at least one fuel storage tank mounted on the portable frame, a light tower having a proximal end portion pivotably coupled to the portable frame and a distal end portion, and a plurality of lights coupled to the distal end portion of the light tower. Each of the lights is coupled to the fuel cell to receive electrical power therefrom. The fuel storage tank is coupled to the fuel cell to provide fuel to the fuel cell. The light tower is movable between a stowed position and an upright, deployed position. In illustrated embodiments of the present disclosure, the portable frame is one of a trailer and a skid.
In one illustrated embodiment of the present disclosure, the fuel cell is a hydrogen-powered fuel cell and the at least one fuel storage tank is a high pressure hydrogen storage tank. In another illustrated embodiment, the at least one fuel storage tank is a metal hydride storage tank configured to supply hydrogen to the hydrogen-powered fuel cell. The metal hydride storage tank illustratively includes a metal hydride powder located within a heat exchange structure.
In another illustrated embodiment of the present disclosure, the apparatus includes a fluid recirculation system located on the portable frame and a heat exchanger located adjacent the fuel cell. The fluid recirculation system is configured to circulate fluid through the heat exchange structure of at least one metal hydride fuel storage tank. The heat exchanger is also in fluid communication with the fluid recirculation system so that the heat exchanger transfers heat generated by the fuel cell to the fluid to warm the metal hydride powder as the heated fluid passes through the heat exchange structure of the metal hydride fuel storage tank.
In yet another illustrated embodiment of the present disclosure, a controller is coupled to the fluid recirculation system and to the fuel cell. The controller is configured to actuate a fan of the fuel cell at selected times when the fuel cell is not powering the lights. The fan is located adjacent the heat exchanger to cool fluid circulated by the fluid recirculation system through the heat exchange structure during refueling of the metal hydride fuel storage tank with hydrogen.
In a further illustrated embodiment of the present disclosure, at least one high pressure hydrogen storage tank is located on the portable frame along with at least one metal hydride storage tank. The high pressure storage tank is coupled to the fuel cell and to at least one metal hydride storage tank through a valve to permit hydrogen to be supplied from the at least one high pressure storage tank to at least one metal hydride storage tank to refuel the metal hydride storage tank.
In one illustrated embodiment of the present disclosure, the plurality of lights each include a plasma light emitter powered by a radio frequency (RF) driver coupled to the emitter. Illustratively, both the emitter and the driver are coupled to the distal end portion of the light tower. In another illustrated embodiment, the plurality of lights include an array of LEDs coupled to the distal end of the light tower.
Additional features and advantages of the present system will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the present system as presently perceived.